


Elessar Receives Old Friends After Long Absence

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dwarves - Tolkien, Elves, Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves are different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elessar Receives Old Friends After Long Absence

“Your coming eases my heart. Nowadays there are only Men in the city to drink with me and tell tales. Let us go down to the tavern by the gate! When you are rested, that is.”

“Any tavern is rest enough,” said Gimli. “Legolas?”

Legolas smiled his agreement. _Silver and gold_ , thought Aragorn. _Silver and gold since the day we met in Mirkwood that was._ Legolas quirked an eyebrow, smiling still, and Aragorn felt known, as he always did in the presence of an Elf, all secrets revealed.

Presently he collected himself. “Come! Arwen would see you before we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even a drabble can have a mind of its own. This began life as an attempt at cracky remix, making fun of pretensions to Elvishness. Whatever it may be now, it's not that!


End file.
